Power rangers Mystic Storm Season 1
by willow345
Summary: Summary: When a evil virus gets out of the TV and is trying take over the real world. 5 teens were chosen to help a girl name Samantha who was out of this world to save earth from new evil. Will they be able to stop Dark witch virus, Virta. What will happen? Who will fall in love?
1. Storm rolls in Part 1

**Summary: When a evil virus gets out of the TV and is trying take over the real world. 5 teens were chosen to help a girl name Samantha who was out of this world to save earth from new evil. Will they be able to stop Dark witch virus, Virta. What will happen? Who will fall in love?**

* * *

Meanwhile in a movie theater, a movie screen starts to glow red. Then a girl with black hair and has pale white skin comes out of the screen.

"Finally, I'm am free from the TV world" said the girl.

"Now, I Virta! will rule this world!" said the girl as the movie theater turned into a dark world and all of the guards turned into nasty creatures.

* * *

A girl with black hair runs quickly to school.

"Oh man I'm late again!" said the girl.

"_Hi I'm Laura, I thought my life was normal until today_"

* * *

Samantha jumped out of a TV.

"I better find these teens quickly" Sam said as she holds 5 mystic objects.

* * *

"Okay class" said Ms O as she teaches.

"Today we are goin-" Ms O said before Laura ran into room.

"Your late!" said Ms O.

"'I'm sorry Ms O" Laura said as she sat down. Me O shook her head then continued to teach.

* * *

"Now what to do to the destroy this world" said Virta

"I may have a way Mistress" said a voice.

Virta turned and saw Snakara.

"Snakara, you have a plan I see?" Virta asked.

"That's right mistress" said Snakara.

"Alright I will allow it but do not fail" said Virta.

"Yes mistress" said Snakara then she disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile at Samantha technology hideout, Samantha was looking at the computer.

"Okay time to look for teens who will be able to hold the power"

The first computer showed Laura doing soccer. Then the next computer showed Chris doing karate. Next it showed Amanda doing Archery in a contest. Then it showed Yasmin doing Yoga. Last but not least it showed Josh sending a kick to a dummy.

"Got them" said Samantha.

* * *

"I got an A in a Social Studies test" said Yasmin.

"Your Lucky I got a B.." said Laura.

"I got a C" said Amanda.

Then out of nowhere strange creatures appear out of no where.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Laura screamed

"What are those things?" Amanda asked.

"I dont know but they look hungry" said Yasmin "RUN!"

The 3 girls ran as fast as they could. But seconds later they were surrounded.

* * *

"No where to run" said Snakara.

"Tiera!" Snakara "Destroy the humans!"

"Yes master" said a monster who had strings all over him and had red goo all over him.

* * *

"Uh guys" said Laura.

"What is it Laura" said Yasmin "we have problems right now"

"But now we have bigger problems" said Laura pointing.

Then a monster came out and he has strings all over him and had red goo all over him.

"Time to die Humans" he said but before he could make a strike the girls disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile Chris was doing karate when he disappeared into a red light.

* * *

And last Josh was reading when he disappeared into a blue.

* * *

The teens reappeared into a strange technology place.

"Where are we?" Laura asked.

"That where I like to know" said Josh making Laura turn around.

"Josh?" Laura asked.

"Whoa freaky lab here" said Amanda.

"I don't think it's a lab" said Yasmin.

"I don't care what it is what is going on?"

"Welcome teens" said a voice making all 5 teens look to see a girl with brown hair wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

"Your about to find out something that will change your lives forever" she said

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Return of the Thunder Ninja will start again on the 28 of November.**

**Willow Out~**


	2. Storm rolls in Part 2

**Last time on Mystic Storm: **

**"Finally, I'm am free from the TV world" said the girl.**

**"Now, I Virta! will rule this world!" said the girl as the movie theater turned into a dark world and all of the guards turned into nasty creatures.**

**Samantha jumped out of a TV.**

**"I better find these teens quickly" Sam said as she holds 5 mystic objects.**

**"WHAT THE HECK!" Laura screamed**

**"What are those things?" Amanda asked.**

**"I dont know but they look hungry" said Yasmin "RUN!"**

**"Whoa freaky lab here" said Amanda.**

**"I don't think it's a lab" said Yasmin.**

**"I don't care what it is what is going on?"**

**"Welcome teens" said a voice making all 5 teens look to see a girl with brown hair wearing a white shirt and blue pants.**

**"Your about to find out something that will change your lives forever" she said **

**~Mystic Storm~**

"Who are you?" Josh asked.

"I'm Samantha and you just been chosen" Samantha said.

"Chosen for what?" Laura asked.

"You will see" said Smanatha as they all disapeared.

**~Mystic Storm~**

The 6 teens reapeared where Yasmin, Laura and Amanda were standing.

"You!" Snakara growled "GET THEM!"

Then the creatures started to attack Samantha.

"Tech Drones?" Samantha said "Give me a break!"

Samantha then took out a mystic object she had in her pocket.

"Lets Do this!" said Samantha

**"Mystic Storm Power! Go!"**

**"Storm Ranger" the morpher said.**

**Samantha closes her eyes she spins around then her white ranger clothes appeared. Then she looks up and jumps up "Ha!" Then a snow storm goes all around her. Then her helmet appears on her. **

**"Storm Ranger white ready!"**

"Whoa!" Chris exclaimed.

"Power rangers are real?" Laura asked.

"Tech Drones Attack!" said Snakara exclaimed as they ran to Samantha.

Samantha smirked "You in you life time" she said as she kicked three away. Then she flipped and punched two in the stomach making them fly. "Snow blaster!" Samantha exclaimed as a blaster appeared in her hands. "Fire!" she said as the snow blaster fired at the tech drones making them all disappeared.

"I will be back!" said Snakara then she disapeared.

"That was... AWESOME!" said Amanada.

"Splendid! said Yasmin.

"So cool!" said Laura.

Then they disappeared in a white red, blue, yellow, pink, and crimson lights.

**~Mystic Storm~**

"You were stopped by that girl!" Virta growled.

"Yes but she didn't see the monster yet?" said Snakara.

Virta looked at her mirror then back at her minion "Alright but do not let that monster fail me!"

"Yes mistress.." said Snakara before she disappeared.

**~Mystic Storm~**

"Your a power ranger that is so like TV!" said Laura making Samantha smile.

" That's why I called you here" said Samantha as she powered down "to become them"

"No way" said Amanda.

"Shut up" said Chris.

"Your kidding" said Josh.

"Are you series" asked Yasmin.

"If I wasn't would you be here?" Samantha asked making the teens shook there heads.

Samantha then took out a box and showed it the teens "These are your mystic Storm morphers" she said as she opened the box showing 5 morphers.

"Whoa" said Laura as she took the crimson one.

"Unreal!" exclaimed Amanda as she took the yellow morpher.

"Splendid" said Yasmin as she took the pink morpher.

"Power rangers are real" said Josh as he took the blue one.

Then Chris took the red one.

Then the alarms sounded.

"Hurry there back to activate the morphers say 'Mystic Storm Power!' 'go!'" said Samantha as she pressed a button making all teens disapear except for her.

**~Mystic Storm~**

The teens reappeared at the battle where Snakara was.

"There you are" said Snakara "Tiera! Attack!"

"Arg!" said Tiera before she charged.

"I dont this so" said Chris as he pulled up his morpher "Ready?"

"Ready!" said all 5 teens.

**"Mystic Storm Power! Go!"**

******"Storm Ranger" the morpher said.**

******Laura ****closes her eyes she spins around then her crimson ranger suit ****appeared. Then she looks up and jumps up "Ha!" Then a thunder storm ****goes all around her. Then her helmet appears on her.**

**************"Storm ranger Crimson! Ready!**

**************Chris ************closes his eyes she spins around then his red ************ranger suit ****appeared. Then he ****************looks up and jumps up "Ha!" Then fire ********************goes all around him. ****Then his helmet appears on him.**

**"Storm ranger Red! ready!"**

**Amanda ************closes her eyes she spins around then her yellow ranger ************suit ****appeared. Then she looks up and jumps up "Ha!" Then animals attacks her then her helmet ****appears on her.**

**"Storm ranger Yellow! ready!"**

**Yasmin ****************closes her eyes she spins around then her pink ****************ranger ************suit ****appeared. Then she looks up and jumps up "Ha!" Then a powerful wind storm goes all over her then her helmet appears.**

**************************************************"Storm ranger Pink! ready!" **

**************************************************Josh ****************************closes his eyes she spins around then his blue ****************************************ranger suit ****appeared. Then he ****************looks up and jumps up "Ha!" Then water goes all over him. ****Then his helmet appears on him.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************"Storm ranger blue! ready!"**

"Power rangers!" they all exclaimed

**~Mystic Storm~**

"They did it!" exclamed Samantha "There rangers!"

**~Mystic Storm~**

"Power rangers" Tiera growel before did her strings attack.

"I dont think so!" said Yasmin "Bears Attack!"

Then a crowd of bears attacked Tiera.

"Alright!" said Laura with her weapon firing at the tech drones.

"Lets put them together!" said Chris.

"Right!" they all said as they combined their weapon.

"Mystic Blaster!"

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

"NOOO!" Tiera said before she was destroyed.

"Alright!" they all cheered

**~Mystic Storm~ **

"That was super cool!" Laura exclaimed.

"Very cool" said Yasmin as Amanda nodded.

"You were lucky but the evil will not stand down" said Samantha "you world in your hands"

Then Everyone looked at each then smile

"We can do this" said Chris

"We are strong" said Laura "Cuz we are"

"Power rangers!" they all said.


End file.
